1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new and improved structure of rocker arms with optical sensing control for an exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to a structure through which the finger of the operator slightly moves at fixed point for achieving the control effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A few of walking exercise apparatuses can be fitted with rocker arms for operators to grasp during the walking, jogging or running movement. Accordingly, both hands of the operator can be moved therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,682 to Kuo discloses a conventional exercise apparatus providing with two arms. The top of the handgrip of the rocker arms includes a control button in connection with an electronic console for performing special functions (e.g. adjusting the slope or the resistance of the treadles). Therefore, the control is achieved only when one finger of both hands of the operator moves (in the way of “non-fixed point”) and presses control button.
The above-mentioned configuration has its own merits. However, it also has drawbacks from the opinion of professionals. For example, the press-button control easily produces bad contact between components after being pressed for a longer period of usage. In brief, the service life thereof can be shorter than expected, thereby creating inconvenience in usage and troubles in maintenance.
Furthermore, the four limbs move in alternating succession during the exercise session. It leads to a great trouble when the operator must pay attention to if the position of the moving finger is correct or not. Even, the walking rhythm can be spoiled.